


My Beating Heart Belongs to You

by Ace_Loric



Category: Green Day, The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Adventure, Bullying, Concerts, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fans, Fights, Green Day References, Homophobia, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Relationship(s), Sound Manipulation, good news, legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Loric/pseuds/Ace_Loric
Summary: Nigel gets a request for his legacy, and it’s basically his dream request!More adventures with the Fugitive Six.(The title is lyrics from Last Night on Earth by Green Day)
Relationships: Caleb Crane/Isabela Silva, Kopano Okeke/Taylor Cook, Nigel Barnaby | Nigel Rally/Nicolas Lambert
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The day we officially met, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fully to forgive myself for that. Crashing a bloody support group while he was talking about his dead brother’s final words. Thankfully, he’s forgiven me and is able to laugh about it now, a year later, and actually brings it up a lot to joke about. I laugh along but apologize for it every time. Then he tells me not to, and now it’s become a whole routine.

Something I’ll never forget about that day though, was the way he held me. I had just busted his eardrum and thought he was going to beat the living day lights out of me. Instead, he took me in his arms, his one arm around my shoulders, the other with his hand around the back of me neck pulling me into his chest. I stood there, crying into him for what felt like an eternity. Everything came out onto Nic’s then tear stained wet shirt. The Pepperpont guys, everything with my mum and dad, Ran, Caleb and Isabella leaving with a guy that basically murdered me and another guy who tried to do the same. It was that moment that I was wrapped in his arms, feeling like a bloody toothpick, that I saw him in a different light. He wasn’t the bully I originally thought he was. He was tough, no doubt about that, but Nic had a soft side that that bullies just don’t have, least not the ones I knew.

Nic basically saved my life. On numerous occasions, that day included. Then there was the day Ran and Five sacrificed their lives for us, I slid down the cave’s wall, I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was losing control. It was done. Nothing was going to stop it and that was only confirmed further when the Loric got their fifth scar. I lost control and began sobbing into my knees while I held them. I couldn’t contain myself. Nic was instantly at my side with his arms around me as he kissed my head. He was the only one who could make me feel even just a slight bit better in that moment. He had walked me to my cabin and calmed me down a little and stayed the night, just holding me, knowing that I couldn’t be alone. I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done to myself had he not been there. He brought me out of such a dark place.

He stayed a few days until he knew I was alright and not a danger to myself. I think that was when our relationship started, though, come to think of it, we never had an official conversation about it. 

All these moments together bring us to today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band practice and some news.
> 
> Let me know if anyone has any suggestions on writing!

Today started as a normal Saturday. I woke up late, took Gamera for a slow walk around, and now I’m in band practice with Caleb at Caleb’s house with our personal fans, Kopano, Taylor, and Isabela, who has somehow come to love the band. “Right, what should we practice today?” I ask when everyone shows up and our band is set up. 

“Um, maybe we could try that Green Day and Clash medley you made, that one’s fun. But whatever you think.” Caleb replies.

“Right lets do this!” 

“1..2..1..2..3..4” the Caleb on the drums chants.

I grab the mic off the stand “I’m not fucking around, I think I’m coming out..maybe I’m the runner-up but the first one to lose the race, almost only really counts in horseshoes and hand grenaaaades...London calling to the faraway towns, now war is declared and battle come down...” 

We played it through perfectly, the first time we’ve done this with no mistakes! Our mini crowd goes wild as Caleb and I hug enthusiastically, “that was bloody brilliant! Great job!” 

“That was awesome!” Caleb yells back.

“Nigel and the Clones, Nigel and the Clones...” our three fans chant.

I let go and grin at Caleb in front of me “looks like they want an encore, what do you think? You up for it?”

“Hell yeah! A Queen medley this time? I’ve been practicing that on my own a bit.”

“Sure!”

Caleb goes to his keyboard and begins Bohemian Rhapsody and I put the mic back on the stand. “Mamaaa just killed a maaan.”

Kopano jumps up from his seat, knocking it over making Taylor jump, “oh my god, I love this song! Taylor dance with me!” He says pulling her up. I can’t help but laugh. 

Another perfect play through, and I high five our fans then Caleb.

Isabela comes over to us and wraps her arms around Caleb’s neck, which, as usual, makes him nervous but obviously happy. “You’re not half that bad I suppose,” she jokes and plants a kiss on his lips. 

“Oh, uh, thanks,” he stammers. I thought he might get used to being kissed by his girlfriend by now, but I guess not. Isabela laughs and kisses him again and I move over to Kopano and Taylor.

“Nigel, you guys rocked it! You’re getting so much better!” Taylor says. 

“Yeah, it was pretty great, we have to do a real concert for the town soon.”

“Yes! That would be a great time!” Kopano beams.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes in my back pocket. I pull it out read the text from Lexa. My eyes widen and my mouth drops open.

“Is everything okay? What is it, Nigel?” Taylor asks.

I rereading the text over and over again. I can’t say anything, I’m speechless.

“Come on! Tell us!” Kopano pushes. Caleb comes over with Isabela, his arm around her. 

“What’s going on?” Caleb asks everyone.

“No one knows, he just keeps staring at his phone.” Taylor says, clearly annoyed by my silence but I can’t speak. 

A grin slowly creeps up on my face and I’m finally able to speak “they want me to come use my legacy for a Green Day concert. The power went out earlier and the generators aren’t working properly. I’m going to a bloody Green Day concert and I get to be the speakers!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Caleb asks, grabbing my phone from my hands to see and show Isabela.

“Nope, just shitting you, of course I’m being serious!” 

“Dude, that’s amazing!” Caleb says passing my phone to Kopano and Taylor.

“I know! I’ve wanted to see this band my entire life. Their music is what got me through some of the toughest moments. I can’t believe they want my help! You guys should come! I’m sure Professor Nine would allow it, we are the favourites after all,” I say with a smirk.

“It would be nice to get out of here for a bit right?” Taylor says, handing my phone back.

“Oh so now you want to go out, what has gotten into you?” Isabela jokes at Taylor, who made a face back.

“Definitely! And we can be your backup if anything happens, not that it will!” Kopano rambles excitedly.

I laugh a little “We better not, but thank you Kopano. You guys don’t mind if I bring Nic right?” I ask nervously, shifting my gaze to the floor. For the most part, my friends and my boyfriend are separate. Mostly because of their initial run-in with Kopano, I’m hoping that’ll change and maybe this’ll be a good opportunity to begin that.

Caleb puts a hand on my shoulder, “of course. Nigel, you know we all support you, right?”

“Oh I know that, thank you,” I smile at them, and raise an eyebrow slightly at Kopano, making sure he’s okay with it, given their minor past. He grins back in response, confirming that I can invite him. “Right then, everyone get ready, we’re going a Green Day concert!”


	4. Chapter 4

First, I meet up with Nine at the training centre.   
“Hey, Professor Nine?”

Nine tells the students in the training centre to take a five minute break and walks over to me. “Hey Nigel, everything okay? How have you been lately?”

“Alright, been managing, but today could very well be the best day of my life,” I say with a grin I can’t wipe off.

“I’m glad to here it buddy, how so?” He asks me.

“Yeah, I got asked to amplify the sound for a Green Day concert when the power went out and hasn’t come back on.” I say shaking my head still shocked about it.

“What? Are you serious? That’s incredible!” Nine says with a proud grin.

“Yeah I’m pretty excited about it! But that’s what I came to talk to you about. I was hoping I could take Nic, Taylor, Kopano, Caleb, and Isabela. I just think we could all use a night out of here, yeah?” 

Nine thought about it for a second then shrugged and said “I don’t see why not. Just make sure the others have their phones in case they’re needed elsewhere. But yeah, of course. Have fun!” With a wink he adds “but do your job.”

I laugh a little, “Right of course, thank you! You’re the best, Professor!” I say as I jog out of the training facility and begin my way to Nic’s.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, I still find myself getting nervous every time I go to see him. But it’s a good kind of nervous. I climb the stairs to his house and my heart races quicker. I reach the door, take a deep breath and knock on the door. 

“Coming!” I hear from inside, his deep Belgian accent bringing an instant smile to my face and instant butterflies. A few seconds later he opens the door and gives me that smile when he realizes it’s me, the smile I can’t get enough of. “Hey you,” he says and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me into his house, closing the door with telekinesis. 

I laugh and hug him back, nuzzling my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. We stay there for a minute in a tight, warm embrace. He smells amazing, as always. I wish we could stay right here in this position forever. He’s turned me into a bloody softy! I begin pulling away a little so I can look up at him. “You will never believe what I’m about to tell you.” 

“Try me,” Nic teases, looking down with his gorgeous brown eyes.

“Well, I got called in to use my Legacy, but you’ll never guess what for.” I say, pausing for dramatic effect. “They want me to essentially be the speakers for a Green Day concert in London because the power went out. I want you to come with me!” I say with a grin.

Nic looks at me shocked, “no way. Are being serious?” He asks, with a suspicious eyebrow raised.

“I told you you wouldn’t believe me! Yes I’m bloody serious!” 

He laughs and it’s infectious, I can’t help but laugh with him. “Oh my god, that’s bloody incredible, so we’re going to Green Day concert?” He asks excitedly. He’s been picking up my British slang, it’s quite adorable. 

“Yes we bloody are!” I say, grinning. I can’t contain my excitement. I wrap my arms around Nic’s neck and jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He puts his hands under my legs to support me as our lips meet. My tongue grazes his lips until his finds mine. We move as one. My hands run up his neck and through his thick dark hair while his hand moves up to my back under my shirt. Nic moves his fingers up and down my back sending shivers through me. I feel him smirk against my lips when he realizes. We continue like this for a few minutes until the two of us are out of breath. I put my arms back around his neck and put my forehead on his, both of our eyes still closed smiling. Eventually we open them and stare at each other. “As much as I could do this all day, we really should get ready, love.” 

Nic grins and protests by kissing my neck. My breath instantly catches. Nic laughs lightly against my neck. His hair is back in my hand. His kisses slowly trail back to my mouth for a final lingering kiss. Eventually he sets me down, both of us unable to the smiles off our faces. 

Nic walks me to the door as I suggest, “Let’s meet at the cave entrance in about an hour, yeah? Oh and some of my friends wanted to go, is that alright?” 

“It’s not just the two of us?” Nic jokes, and for a moment I think he’s serious. “I’m kidding! It’s fine, it’ll be fun. See you in an hour.” He kisses me once more and closes the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I go back to my house to get ready and as usual, Gamora is waiting at the door. “Hey Gamora, I’m going out this evening, would like an extra handful of lettuce with your dinner?” He makes a happy tortoise grunt as I pat his head and I laugh. I don’t know if he understands me, sometimes it seems like he does, or he’s just happy I’m home. I go to my room and Gamora shifts into his cat form to follow.

I can’t help but think about how Ran would’ve loved this concert. She really started taking a liking to my music. She would have also been a good support for me in going back to London. I don’t have very many positive memories there, if any apart from my sister. Ran always knew what to say when. I miss her like hell right now. Gamora rubs his head against my leg, making me smile. 

I have to get out of my head. I pull my phone out and connect it to my speaker and put my house in a sound bubble so I can blast The Ramones. I stand up and walk to my closet, and pull out my outfit, a black button down t-shirt, a red tie, black skinny jeans and converse. My Nigel and the Clones outfit seems good for a Green Day concert.

I go to the bathroom to get dressed and re-gel my hair into my short front Mohawk, like the one Tre Cool has. I decide to wear eyeliner to finish the look.

~~~

The time flies and suddenly it’s time to leave for the cave. I walk up and am the first one there. It’s not long though before I see Nic walking up. My heart begins to race again. He comes to the entrance of the cave and I can’t help but smile, that ridiculous giddy smile. 

“Wow, that’s hot,” Nic says looking at my outfit and eyeliner with a smirk.

I laugh “me? Look at you with your hair all spiky like that in the punk outfit I bought you all for a late Christmas. You look amazing, love.” I put my hands around his neck and pull his face to mine for a short kiss. He‘s surprised by this, I’m not fully comfortable with PDA yet, but I’m getting there. He just might be the most patient person I’ve met, at least when it comes to me. I smile beside him thinking about this.

I see my friends walking up, Isabela and Caleb walking in front, his arm permanently around her, and Kopano and Taylor behind them, who haven’t noticed the two ahead of them. Kopano’s too distracted jumping to notice them, until he does. He runs up grinning and puts an arm around Caleb, making him jump. I think I see a second Caleb almost jump out. Everyone laughs and Taylor catches up. I can’t help but laugh and neither can Nic, “bloody hell, they’re nuts!” I say, and direct the sound so it reaches them. They all jokingly glare at me and continue laughing.

They walk up, all dressed in their punk outfits, Caleb in his matching Nigel and the Clones outfit. 

“Right then, we should get going.”

We walk towards the Loralite and grab hold of each other, then touch the stone. The world disorients and then we’re in London, hidden in Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park. People let go of each other and everyone looks at me. “This way I believe,” I say and take the lead.


	7. Chapter 7

I hate it here. I can’t help but feel like someone’s watching us. Maybe it’s just being in such close proximity to Pepperpont, which is just a few blocks away, maybe I’m just paranoid. Whatever it is, I don’t like it. I lower my head a little but my eyes continue to dart around looking for...well who knows what. Nic seems to notice and interlaces his fingers with mine. My body tenses up, knowing of the homophobia that exists in this area, or at least used to. I look down at our hands. It does bring me comfort, I look at Nic, who gives me a reassuring smile and I smile back taking in a deep breath. “So, what’s everyone’s favourite Green Day song? I personally love Jesus of Suburbia, Horseshoes and Handgrenades and Still Breathing, but I’m sure you all already know that. I could also go on and list them all because they’re all bloody amazing.”

“I like Good Riddance, it’s slower and more tolerable,” Isabela replies, and everyone laughs. 

Caleb chimes in next “those are all great songs, but given my upbringing I have to go with American Idiot. Also Basket Case because that’s relatable.” 

I laugh and pat him on the back, “hell yes, mate! Rebelling against your upbringing! I’ve trained you well!”

He laughs back “I guess you have.”

I look over to Nic, “what about you, love?” 

“Well I only know the songs you’ve shown me, but I’m a big fan of Homecoming and Longview. The bass in that song is incredible.” God I love when he talks punk.

“It’s all based on what he’s shown us,” Taylor laughs.

Nic laughs too, “that’s true.”

“I don’t know how you guys haven’t listened to them before I showed them to you!” I say in disbelief.

“Well I heard a few before.” Caleb says.

“Sure you have,” Isabela mocks.

“Anyways, I like the American Idiot album, the fact that the entire thing is a story is amazing.” Says Taylor 

“Oh I’m so fucking proud,” I say, faking a sniff.

“I don’t remember the names of songs,” Kopano says sheepishly and everyone laughs again. Not to be sentimental or some shit but there’s just something about your group of friends laughing together that makes you forget about all the bollocks in your mind and in the world, isn’t there? 

Just when I start feeling like we might be okay here, I’m stopped dead in my tracks by a voice I instantly recognize behind me. “Well, well, well, I didn’t think I’d ever see you around here again after you left Pepperpont.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: homophobia

“No.” I say under my breath, as I hear him walk around us until he’s standing inches from my face. I feel Nic tense up when the academy is mentioned. I can’t move. I can’t do anything. Everything floods back to me. What is it again? Fight, flight or freeze? I guess I’m freezing. I’m facing this asshole from my past and all I can do is freeze, petrified. I don’t even remember his bloody name, one of the worst guys at Pepperpont. I feel my friends move in closer to me.

He looks down at my visibly shaking hand in Nic’s and laughs, “you’re still scared of me? Good, you should be you fucking faggot.” He says as he steps even closer, making me flinch.

Nic jumps in now, letting go of my hand and shoves him, make him stumble back and trip over himself. I know he can do more with his super strength, this is just a warning, “don’t you dare touch him,” he says through gritted teeth. 

Theo, his name is Theo. Theo gets up and laughs again making me cringe. Years of this laugh tormenting me. “You think I’m scared of any of you? If you’re anything like him, you’re not going to fight me.” He says motioning to me. “Why do you look so shell shocked? What fucked you up so bad? We were just having a little fun with you. I bet you he’s just experimenting with you too, no one could ever truly love you.” He says to me, nodding back to Nic. I can’t breathe. I can’t catch my breath, I know it’s another panic attack. I need to get out of here but I can’t move. My vision begins to blur.

“Oh hell no,” I hear Kopano say almost as soon as the words leave Theo’s mouth, and lunges at him. Theo reacts fast and punches him but crushes his hand from Kopano’s legacy. Nic jumps in next, grabbing his shirt, punching him square in the jaw, and then shoving him back at least five, knocking him out. 

Meanwhile, the others come over to me. “Nigel, breathe, relax.” Says Taylor, though I can’t keep my eyes off Theo. “Nigel, Nigel look at me.” She says and I do. “It’s going to be okay.” Except I don’t know that it is. I haven’t faced these people since I left, I assumed I wouldn’t have to see them again. Also, what if Theo’s right? What if Nic is just using me like all the other guys?

“Nigel, try to take deep breaths,” says Caleb. I try, and my breath catches.

Isabela comes over, “Nigel, I used to have panic attacks, remember that you’ve had them before, it’s going to be okay. And besides, he’s not getting up any time soon!” I nod, letting myself laugh slightly.

Nic and Kopano make their way over. Nic wraps his arm around me and I flinch thinking about the possibility of what Theo said. Is it true? 

“Shit, sorry,” he says taking his arms off me when he feels me flinch. “You know that’s not true, right?” 

I look away and shrug. At this point I don’t know. I just want to get away from here.

“Nigel, please don’t listen to him. Please. I’m not using you. I’m not. You have to believe me. People love you, I can tell they love you.” He says motioning to my nodding friends. “Nigel,” he takes a breath, “Nigel, I love you.” 

I look up at him shocked. How do I know he’s telling the truth? I’ve been told this before, how do I know this is the truth?

“I’m telling you the truth.” He says, seemingly reading my mind. “Nigel, you’ve changed my life in just the year we’ve been together. I didn’t think there would be anyone that could make me feel the way you do. When I’m with you, every worry and rage goes away.” He’s starting to get choked up. “When my brother died, I felt like I lost the world and that I was alone in the world. You make it clear that I’m not. Nigel, please, you have to believe me.”

I walk over to him, “You really mean this?”

“Of course. I love you, Nigel. No one’s ever going to hurt you like that again,” he says opening his arms wide offering a hug. I walk into them and wrap my arms around him as he does the same, kissing my head. 

I smile into his chest and stay there for a few minutes, allowing him to calm me down as he squeezes the back of my neck comfortingly like he did the first time he hugged me.

We eventually break away and I turn to my friends, “I’m not going to make this into some stupid fucking sappy speech but thank you all. You all really are the best. Now where is the bloody prick? I need to do something.”

“Over there,” says Nic, pointing to him leaning against a fence with a bloodied face and currently knocked out.

“Thank you, love.” I say grinning at him. I walk over to Theo and whistle picturing the arrow going into his ear. I see Nic cringe, clearly thinking of when I did that to him. “He may not be hearing very well for a while.” I say with a wink to Nic. “Right then, let’s make this a better day, yeah?”


	9. Chapter 9

We make it to the stadium and are met by security with flashlights. We show them our New Lorien ID cards and they let us in. We’re ushered down to the stage, where guitars, microphone, keyboard and a drum-set are already set up. If my hands weren’t already shaking, they’d certainly start now with excitement.

Security leaves us and all we can do is stand in awe at the size of this stadium that’s about to be filled with people. Now I’m getting nervous about tonight. I take a deep breath.

“You guys should play something on that!” Kopano beams, pointing at the equipment on stage.

“Kopano! Are you trying to get us kicked out?” Taylor asks surprised.

Caleb turns around from looking at the stadium to look at Kopano. He hesitates before saying “are we even allowed to use that stuff?”

“Yeah, I doubt they’d be alright with us using their bloody equipment,” I say with an incredulous laugh.

“I say do it,” says Isabela. 

“Come on, this could be your only chance at playing at a place like this, whether there’s people here or not.” Kopano is making a good point. This could be the only time we could play in a stadium like this. Bloody hell, I can’t believe I’m considering this.

I turn to Caleb, “he has a point and I could use the practice to figure out the sound of this place.”

Caleb states at me silent for a moment then sighs in defeat, “alright, if you think this is fine.” There’s doubt in his voice but I know he can’t resist this chance either.

“Yes! Alright, lets go to the mosh pit!” Kopano wraps his arm around Taylor’s shoulders, who can’t help but smile. “I still don’t think this is a good idea,” she says shaking her head, but continues smiling. He guides her to the pit, Isabela following behind after giving Caleb a kiss.

Nic, now beside me, puts a hand on my back, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Course not, but when has that ever stopped me?” I say with a smirk.


End file.
